


Stalker

by zongcaiWu



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zongcaiWu/pseuds/zongcaiWu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>马特发现死侍在跟着他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanL/gifts).



> 题目的随手起的...  
> 虽然还是赶不上ao3的2.7，但还是祝小伙伴三显生日快乐+新年快乐！  
> 也祝所有看到这篇文的人新年快乐！  
> 新的一年也要优雅。  
> 加倍地优雅。  
> （笑

马特已经留意死侍好几天了。

几天前死侍毫无征兆地来到了地狱厨房，在马特因为一起新的案件忙得自顾不暇的时候。随后他就开始了令人不适的窥视与尾随。白天他以马特•默多克律师的身份在事务所里工作的时候他能感到有一道混杂着不明情绪的目光透过窗户追随着他令他如芒在背；晚上他以夜魔侠的身份在地狱厨房里活动的时候他能清楚地听到死侍的脚步声和他携带的枪械碰撞发出的声音。死侍一直不远不近地吊着他，跟着他的同时也观察着他。  
马特现在没空去管死侍来地狱厨房到底是要干什么。最近他接手的那件新的案子牵连的人数和势力都出乎了他的预料，无论是夜魔侠还是默多克律师现在都烦得焦头烂额。那个疯疯癫癫的雇佣兵可以迟点再解决，只要他不搞些幺蛾子出来马特都能当作不知道死侍的存在。

无论死侍的目的是什么，他都有办法可以实现。上一次死侍来地狱厨房是因为他接了一件委托，要解决地狱厨房里的某个人。尽管夜魔侠愤怒地将死侍绑起来扔出了地狱厨房，死侍的目标还是死了。于是夜魔侠跨越了半个纽约找到了死侍将他狠狠地揍了一顿，但无论如何，死侍的委托算是完成了。

 

\---  
夜幕降临，马特攀上码头的一个集装箱。今晚是他们交货的日子，两边的帮派分子会在这里碰头。如果幸运的话他能就此逮住背后管事的那个人。马特能听到死侍依然保持着那个该死的距离，但无疑他在一个比他更好的位置上。制高点。如果可以马特不想暴露自己去把死侍踢进海里，或者踢到大街上，他真的不想管他。只要死侍不惹出麻烦来他就能默许他的存在。

但显然他忘了死侍本身就是个会行走的麻烦。

马特能听到船靠岸的声音。交易开始了。他侧着头仔细倾听着他们的对话，判断最佳的出手时间。突然他听见了死侍摆弄那些枪械的声音，很细微，但他能听见，死侍也知道他能听见。看样子死侍是要掺合进来了。他恼怒地站起来，从藏身处现出身形。就在这时他听见了死侍那把讨人厌的、油腔滑调的声音：“嘿，宝贝们！看这边！”

场面彻底地失控了。死侍一枪崩死了那个看上去是管事的，两边的帮派分子在最初的慌乱失措之后开始了乱枪扫射。死侍看上去玩得很开心，他在跟人对射的同时依然在喋喋不休。死侍的声音传入马特的耳中就像是他带了个扩音器。马特不能说他没预料过这种事情，但当它真的发生的时候他还是感到一瞬间的无所适从。在制止与纵容之间稍作犹豫，马特抛出盲棍把一个还活着的帮派分子绑了过来。马特很讨厌枪械交火的声音，他也很讨厌死侍那张停不下来的嘴。

马特把人按在集装箱上准备拷问的时候外面已经安静了下来。死侍的清扫已经结束了。毫无疑问死侍会是活下来的那个。空气中弥漫着硝烟味和浓郁到作呕的血臭味，这对马特的感官造成了极大的困扰，他难受地皱起眉。死侍怪叫着试图从背后抱住马特，结果他直接撞到了那个倒霉的帮派分子身上。

“噢，Matty，别这么无情嘛，”死侍站起来扑向马特，“我跟着你好几天了！我知道你这几天压力特别大！怎么样，要不要跟我来上一炮？”

马特转头去看那个被绑住按在集装箱上的倒霉的人。他惊恐地张着嘴，发出被扼住气管时濒死的声音。看上去似乎“夜魔侠和死侍搞在一起”带给他的冲击力比“被夜魔侠绑住拷问”要大上不少。

“闭嘴，死侍。”马特压低声音，“不然我就把你扔进海里。”

“Matty，我知道你舍不得的。”死侍用他那黏糊糊的声音说着，伸手揽住马特的腰肢来回抚摸，“相信我，我技术很好的，姑娘们都很喜欢我！而且，我有自愈因子！”他越说越兴奋，隔着面罩想要去吻马特，“我能让你舒服得脑子都——嗷嗷嗷轻点儿轻点儿！”

马特把死侍按在集装箱上握紧拳头就揍。死侍装模作样的尖叫和“亲爱的你真的不考虑一下吗我很棒的”最后还是停下来了。马特的心情终于好了一点，他侧过头去“看”那个倒霉的家伙，他似乎完全吓傻了，当他发现马特转过头去看他的时候他就崩溃地喊着“我都说我都说别打我我是直的”把他知道的都和盘托出。当然他还是因为最后那一句结结实实地挨了一顿。

死侍似乎活了过来。马特扭头就走，他现在不想看见死侍，也不想听见死侍的声音。只有像死侍那样脑子不正常的人才能想到用跟踪别人好几天的方式来约炮还相信自己能约炮成功的。死侍在后面叫着他活像他是个抛弃自己孩子的混账父母，事实上他只是把一个满脑子黄色思想的雇佣兵打得半死然后扔下了他。死侍没有追上来，这让马特稍微松了口气。

只不过死侍永远也不懂得什么叫做适可而止。

 

\---  
马特推开门的时候发现家里有人。死侍。他听见了开门的声音，从沙发上站起来快乐地去迎马特，仿佛码头上的事情根本没发生。

马特避过死侍张开的双臂，“死侍。”他哑着声音说，“我真该把你扔到海里去。”

“亲爱的，你舍不得这样做的。”死侍从背后抱住马特，伸手摘下了他的头套，露出了被压得有些凌乱的红发和那双蓝绿色的眼睛。他隔着面罩去亲吻马特的颈脖，双手从上衣和裤子的缝隙处伸了进去，一手抚摸着他的身体，一手去揉搓他那还软着的阴茎。

马特没有说话。他只是放松了身体倚靠在死侍身上，任由死侍挑逗着他的情欲并用他那逐渐勃起却被绷在紧身裤中的欲望不适地顶着他的尾椎骨。

死侍身上属于捕猎者的气息让马特本能地想要还击。“韦德，”他抓住了死侍探入裤子的手，“我没有套子。如果你也没有，别想继续下去。”

“别担心，亲爱的，”死侍的手退出了一点，拉着马特的裤沿把紧身裤拉了下去，“我腰带里有润滑液和安全套！我来地狱厨房的第一天我就带着它们了，我知道我总会有需要的。”

马特挣开了死侍的手。他转过身面对着死侍，双手搭在对方的肩膀上用力把死侍推到了沙发上。马特跪坐在沙发上，摸索着摘掉死侍的面罩，双手托着他的脸低头与他接吻。他甚至主动伸出舌头去勾引死侍。

当他们分开的时候他们飞快地脱下衣服。死侍的腰带搭在沙发的扶手上，他在口袋里很轻易地就找出了套子了润滑液。

马特感觉到一根沾满冰凉的润滑液的手指探入他的身体时从喉间挤出了一声呻吟。他的额头抵着死侍的额头，双眼紧闭，微张的唇随着死侍在他体内的手指的动作溢出起伏不定的呻吟。他空出一只手来自慰，在死侍触碰到他的敏感点时发出一声甜腻的呻吟。

死侍尽量地给马特扩张。在死侍抽出他的手指的瞬间马特因为突然袭来的空虚感发出不满的咕哝。马特听见安全套包装袋撕开的声音。死侍卡着马特的腰引导着他坐下，在性器挤入他的身体的过程中他忍不住绷紧了身体。

死侍舔吻着马特身上的伤疤，马特试图放松自己紧绷的肌肉，但几乎没有起任何效果。进入的过程仿佛无比漫长，而在死侍完全进入马特体内之后他们就像是刚经历了一场殊死搏斗一般大汗淋漓。死侍没有立即开始抽插，他想要给马特一点适应的时间，但结果却是马特不耐烦地低声骂了一句，扶着死侍的肩膀自己上下动了起来。

死侍惊了有那么一瞬。他双手还卡着马特的腰，由着马特在他身上扭腰寻找一个合适的位置来让死侍能顶弄到他的敏感点，再吐出一声声享受的呻吟。死侍抬头去看马特，他的脸半仰着，汗水顺着额角滚落，此时已经睁开的眼睛空洞地没有落下的地方。从窗外射入的光零零碎碎地落入他的眼中，如同玻璃一样折射出星星点点的破碎的景物。然而它们也无法映入马特的脑海里。死侍觉得他想要跟马特上床的一大原因是只有在这种时候他才能看见马特毫无防备地睁开双眼，在光与暗交错之间，那双眼中倒映着他所有的挣扎与妥协，到最后重归于寂，燃尽至干涸的激情死气沉沉地盘踞在眼底，又能轻易地浮现出希望。马特不能看见他的眼睛是一件于他而言无法弥补的憾事，但也正因他无法看见才能让死侍看见这样美丽以致梦幻的存在。

马特的脸上出现红晕。他大口喘息着看上去快要抵达高潮。哦是的，马特在他的阴茎上把自己操到高潮。死侍对这样结果可不乐见其成。他用力握紧了马特的腰，重申在这场性事中的主导权，在马特为此疑惑不明时把他按倒在沙发上。

马特顺从地躺下，一脚搭在死侍弯起的臂弯上，一脚搭在沙发的靠背上。在性事上马特总是缺少扭捏的矜持，这通常能让事情变得简单直接。马特的沙发很小，很挤，并不适合用来进行性爱，但说实话你不能指望一个单身男人家里的沙发有多舒服，尤其是这个男人一天回家的时间也不过只有几小时。死侍的身体笼罩在马特身上。阴影投下，马特那双失焦的眼中只剩下一片暗沉的绿色。高潮迫近。马特如同濒死的溺水者紧紧抓住死侍的手臂，指甲扣进他的血肉，带出血腥的气味。马特射出的精液沾在他们的下腹，将交合处弄得更加混乱不堪。他的眼中泛着水样的光泽，马特用力闭紧了眼再睁开，泪水顺着他的眼角流下。

哦，他哭了。死侍难掩心中升起的自得，这无疑驱使着他达到高潮。他大力抽插了几下后释放，马特似乎有所感觉般眨了眨眼，他嘶声说道：“韦德，告诉我你有戴套。”

“我有！”死侍似乎很委屈，他抽出自己疲软的性器，低下头看了一眼，“哦，真抱歉。”他的声音里没有丝毫的歉意，“我把套子弄破了。”

他把套子从自己阴茎上拿下来随手扔到沙发底下，把放在一边的那盒安全套抛到远处。落地的声音惊到了躺在沙发上平复呼吸的马特，他死侍俯下身凑到马特耳边，温热的吐息让还在高潮余韵的马特难耐地想要避开，“我说过的，我有自愈因子，我们早晚都会用完那盒套子。现在我们就当作是已经用完了它吧。”他说着用阴茎在马特滑腻狼藉的腿根处摩擦，那根东西似乎又有抬头的趋势。“我是不是忘了告诉你自愈因子还有另一个好处？”死侍声音里的得意简直快要满出来了，他直起身，“它能缩短我的不应期！是不是很棒？对的简直棒极了！你一定爱上我了，我也爱你！”

“是啊我爱死你了。”马特伸出手掐住死侍的脖子将他拉近，鼻尖对着鼻尖，手指逐渐收紧用力，“所以现在你最好快点硬起来操我。”

 

\---  
死侍在那次的性事以后消失了很长一段时间。

马特对此也不甚在意。不可否认死侍是一个很赞的床伴，自愈因子在干那档子事的时候就像是一个外挂。但说真的，跟死侍上床这种事情只能偶一为之。马特用手指抚摸着资料仔细辨认着上面的字，一件新的案子意味着一个新的麻烦到来了。

只不过一个更大的麻烦要来了。

“Matty！我知道你听得见！”他听到死侍的声音从地狱厨房的某处传来，“我在这里租了个房子！你可以随时来找我！嗯，或者说，我来找你？上一次我们过得很愉快，我相信我们可以再来一次，然后来上很多次！”  
天呐。马特长长地叹气，他的生活就没容易过。他脱下外衣露出贴身的制服，看起来现在很有必要去找一次死侍把他扔出地狱厨房。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读！  
> 暂时就先这样了，有时间回头再修修改改弄一下吧...  
> word告诉我字数是4104


End file.
